poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot High School (FMHA)
This is how Canterlot High School goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. Flain: (Opens his Eyes) Vulk: Uh, Flain? Flain: Huh? Vulk and Zorch, You too Mike! You're not supposed to– Huh? Are you both... Humans? Zorch: I... think so. Mike: But we have no idea what you are. (Flain reveals to have human hands, He screams that he is now a human) Mike: Flain, you have to get it together! Flain: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? Vulk: You. Zorch: Your muzzle's really small. Flain: Mixels don't have muzzels. Zorch: Oh, Right. Mike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? Flain: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Planet Mixel. (Flain Touches the portal And revels to be a Mixel's Hand) Flain: Well, We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. Vulk: Okay. (So the Human Infernites and Mike navigate, Which interrupted a person with a dog) Mike: Easy! Zorch: I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to– Vulk: Shhh! (The Dog looked at the person, But they ignore them and walks away) Flain: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Guys. I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to. (Flain climbs the school pole) Vulk: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those Mixel Parts to worry about anymore. (Flain walks, but got hit by a door, He try to use ire, but it has no power) Flain: My Power! It isn't Working! Vulk: Make sense. Flain: Hold on! Zorch: We need you to find you a mirror. open the Door, Inside, they're a school hallway and discovers a mirror Flain: What do ya think, Guys? Other artifacts he's stolen from Planet Mixel? gasps What am I? bell rings Students Scattered, As Flain and the others was hurting so badly, They tried to escape and they did, Flain tries to get his foot out, But it rolls over into A Human Rose rock Rose Rock (EG): Whoa. You okay? (Human Rose Rock Picks Flain up, Then she walks away) Mike: I don't think this is a castle. (This Strange World Song plays While Flain and others Navigate the whole school) Flain: (Voiceover) I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down~ Flain: (Voiceover) Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can~ Flain: (Voiceover) They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too~ Flain: (Voiceover) What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world~ Flain: (Voiceover) What a strange new world~ (After the Song Flain and the others Hear Mal talking to the 3 Tribes) Lunk (EG): Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to him. I didn't know you had dropped it. Mal: Well, I did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Scorpi (EG): hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. (Mal slams the Locker) Mal: Excuse me?! Hoogi (EG): N-n-nothing... Mal: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray mixels. (Then Flain and the others get angry) Flain: How dare you speak to them that way! Mal: What did you say? Mike: He said, "How dare you speak to her that way!" (They Began to Stare at Mal, Then Mal grins) Mal: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. (Mal walk away Evilly looking at Students being scared) door shuts Mal: It's so easy to take the crown, not even Flain has a clue i'm not him, I did have to win the crowns Years ago. (Laugh Evilly) (He Walks away Evilly) Lunk (EG): I can't believe you did that! Mike: Well, we're just glad we could help. Hoogi (EG): Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Mal. Mike: Mal?! (The Student Opens a locker and was safe from Mal) Scorpi (EG): You've heard of him? Flain: Well, Sort of... Slumbo (EG): I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Mike: Um... yes! Another... heh, school! Flain: My name's Flain. Mike: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts